Lightning Ranger
by Firebenderwolf
Summary: Rea Bradley is the Lightning Ranger, one of the most powerful beings on Earth. Problem is, she doesn't know it yet. Lothor knows this,and uses it to his advantage but soon it becomes his disadvantage. With the world at skate, will Rea choose to use her powers to for good? I know this is my third attempt and a story like this and I know that I suck at summaries so I apologize!


**Okay here is my 3rd attempt at writing a Power Rangers Ninja Storm story! **

Hello, my name is Rea Bradley. My older brothers are Hunter and Blake. Hunter being the oldest and Blake being the second oldest. Hunter is 19, Blake just turned 19 and is younger than Hunter by a three months and there is me who is about to turn 18 in almost 6 months. From first appearances, you would never think that us three were siblings, well which is partially true due to us three being adopted. But still, the three of us looked nothing alike. Hunter having dirty blonde hair with light tan skin, Blake having black hair with tan skin and me having brown hair with tan skin. I honestly couldn't remember a time without Hunter and Blake around me, they have always been there for me. I was about 5 when I met Blake, we were both at the orphanage when he stopped another boy from picking on me, Blake was my protector until we met Hunter. We soon grew attached to one another and couldn't be split apart, so it was no surprise when someone wanted to adopt or foster one of us, the other two had to come along, which made finding a family even more difficult. But that all changed when the Bradleys came, they saw how happy us three were with each other and they knew they had to take all of us. Which they did. They adopted us and took us to their home where we lived happily. But happily ever after never lasts forever.

It was Friday after school, I was happy because I got a 100 on my spelling test and when one of us got a 100 on a test, our parents took us out for ice cream. I walked out of school seeing Blake and Hunter waiting for me at the gate like they would every day. I ran to them as Hunter took my backpack as we walked home. It was a short distance away from school so it only took us about 15 minutes until we turned on our street when Hunter paused

"That's odd. Mom'struck is in the driveway." Blake and I look and sure enough, the truck was in the driveway.

"Mom doesn't get off until 5. Why is she home so early?" I asked as Hunter and Blake shrug. "Probably got off early," Hunter says as we walk towards the house but stop when we notice the door is partially opened and there are black scorched marks around the door.

"Hunter?" I ask shakingly as he looks down at me

"Stay here with Blake. I'll be right back." Hunter says as he opens the door and walks in quiety. I stay out with Blake when Hunter soon appears with an older gentleman with an older woman with him

"Who are you?" Blake asks

"I am Sensei Omino, and this is Sensei Yamina. We are from the Thunder Ninja Academy."

"That is where our dad works." Blake says

"Yes well unfortunately, I am very sad to tell you this but your parents have died." Sensei Yamina announces

"What?" Hunter asks

"Sadly, it is true." Sensei Omino says

"Well what now?" I ask

"If it okay with you three, we can arrange for you all to come live with us." Sensei Yamina announces

"Really?" Blake asks

"Yes. We already packed your clothes hoping you would say yes." Sensei Omino says

They bring us our stuff and soon we get teleported to this forest of some kind.

"Woah that was weird." Hunter says

"This is the Thunder Ninja Academy." Sensei Omino announces as we walk to the main building

"Wow." Blake says as we walk through the halls and stop once we get to a stopping point where there are two rooms.

"Hunter and Blake, you can share the room on the left. Rea, you will have the room on the right." Sensei Yamina says

We go into our rooms as I sit on the bed.

"Well we will leave y'all to unpack and check on y'all shortly." The two Senseis leave as Hunter and Blake pop their hand in my room

"Lucky you. You get your own room." Hunter laughs as i chuckle

"Yeah." I sigh as they come sit by me and we get into a group hug as silent tears fall.

"I can't believe it." Hunter says.

"Me either." Blake adds as I sit in the middle of them quiet.

Long story short, we began to train under the Senseis' eyes. Sensei Omino trained the boys as Sensei Yamina trained me. The boys were learning the way of Thunder Ninjas while Yamina was teaching me the way of the Lightning Ninja. She stated that I had a different quality compared to the boys, a quality that was seen in lightning instead of thunder, is what she said. Every morning, I would wake to the smell of chai tea as I join Sensei Yamina in the meditating room. She would have the same black scarf covering her head as she discussed the ways of the Lightning Ninja. Then after discussion, she would watch as I train, all the while drinking her tea and giving feedback on my moves. The day finally came, when Sensei Yamina held a box and she opened it. There was a white morpher laying in the box.

"The time has come, White Lightning Ranger." She smiles. We bow to each other as I take the morpher and place it on my wrist where we blasts coming from outside. We run out to see flags on fire, and monsters all around.

"Omino." Sensei Yamina whispers as she runs to Sensei Omino who is being carried away from the monsters by my brothers.

"Hunter! Blake!" We both run to them as Sensei Omino gives them morphers similar to mine, but different.

"You three must go. Now!" Sensei Omino orders as the three of us run towards the forest, running away from the life we all knew for so long. We get back to the boys' shared truck and drive away. We were on our own for a few days when all of a sudden, we were transported to a room where it was really dark. We morph into our Ranger outfits

"Ah, my guests!" A man's voice booms out

'Who are you?" Hunter yells out when a man comes out from the shadows

"Don't be tense. I mean no harm."

"Why are we here?" Blake asks

"I am offering you a sort of trade if you may call it that."

"What kind of trade?" I ask

"You help me capture someone, and you gain the opportunity to have renge."

"Revenge?"

"Revenge of the man responsible for killing your parents." My brothers look at one another and me as they turn back to the man

"We accept."

"Very well then. Chooboo! Show our guests where they will be sleeping at. We will discuss our plans later." The man leaves as a green monster comes out

"This way." The monster leads us to a door. We go in to see two beds. The monster leaves

"I'll sleep with Rea. Cause no one can sleep with Blake." Hunter laughs trying to lighten the mood

"Whatever." I say when there is some knocking at the door. Blake goes to answer it to see two girls in some crazy outfits

"Our uncle wants to see the boys." The girl with pink hair announces

"The kelzacks will take you to him." The girl with the black hair points as Hunter looks at me

"Go." I tell him. The boys leave as the girls stay. Some Kelzacks bring our bags in

"I'm Mariah." The girl with black hair says

"I am Kapri." The girl with pink hair says

"Charmed." I say

"So...want us to show you around?" Mariah asks

"Sure. Why not?" I follow them as they show me around the ship as we make small talk when we get to the center of the ship as I see my brothers talking to the man who greeted us.

"Ah there she is." The man says as my brothers come toward me as the girls go toward the man

"This is our Uncle Lothor." Kapri says when the green monster comes out with a black monster

"Ah General Zurgane, Chooboo, what do you have for me?"

"Sir, the Yellow Wind Ranger has been spotted at the motocross trail. Shall I send some Kelzacks?" He shows us a screen with a guy with curly brown hair

"No. We need to find someway to infiltrate the Rangers." Lother says as Hunter, Blake and I look at each other

"Don't worry, we got a way." Hunter says as we walk to our rooms where we unpack our stuff.

"Shall we?" I ask

"Let's go." Hunter and Blake say as we walk out

"Got a way for us to get there?" I ask

"Zurgane, transport them."

"Aye sir!"

"We got a truck with our bikes on them. Transport us to the truck." Zurgane transports up as we are near our truck. We get in as Hunter drives to the field. We all pile out as the guys get the bikes ready when we spot the guy from the screen

"Good luck." I say as they drive off and I stay on the hill by the truck as I get my camera ready when I spot the boys riding past the yellow ranger. I aim my camera and snap a few pics of them riding when they pull up to me.

"That had to get his attention. And also, I got some really good pics of y'all. mainly when Hunter hit the air and when Blake did the curve." I tell them when I notice the guy talking to a woman and then coming towards us

"Heads up." I say as I open the truck and place my camera in the truck

"Hey there. How's it going?" The guy asks my brothers as I open the truck bed getting it ready for my brothers to load up their bikes

"Track's a little soggy." Hunter tells him

"Didn't seem to slow you guys down." The guys says Blake walks to him

"Hey, I'm Blake. " He shakes the guy's hand

"Nice to meet you." The guy says

"My brother Hunter," Blake points to Hunter, "and my sister Rea." Blake points to me

"Wait you guys are siblings?" The guy asks

"We're adopted." Hunter says coldly

"All right. ." The guy stutters, "Well, my name's Dustin. I-I haven't seen you all around here. Where's the home track?"

"Oh we are from-" Blake thinks of an answer when Hunter butts in

"You wouldn't have heard of it." Hunter says coldly as I gently hit his shoulder

"Be nice. And he wonders why we don't have friends." I say as I shake Dustin's hand.

"Like Blake said, I'm Rea. And you were pretty fast out there before these two joined."

"Yeah right. I must have been giving a couple seconds a lap to them."

"You get too much air on your jumps. It slows you down." Hunter says as I walk behind them grabbing some water from the cooler and gives it to the guys

"He's right." Blake says

"Dark and brooding but right." I say

"So do you ride?" Dustin asks me

"Nope. I prefer surfing. I just take pictures of them riding and the mechanic most of the time." I chuckle when Blake invites Dustin for more riding

"Can I take a rain check? I gotta be somewhere."

"Yeah, no worries. Next time." Hunter says as he loads his back of the truck as Dustin walks away.

"By the way, sis. My handle is losing grip." Blake tells me as he loads his bike

"I'll fix it before you ride again." I tell him as we get in the truck as we look at Dustin

"Think we found the easiest way to infiltration." I say

"You said it." Hunter chuckles as we drive off and park the truck in a secluded spot

"So when do you think Lother will transport us?" I ask and a second ater we are transported back into the ship

"I think now." Blake says as I hit his shoulder. We morph again as we walk out to see Lothor sitting down

"Well done you three on getting to know the Yellow Ranger! Continue getting close to them until you can find a way into their secret base!" Lothor tells us

"You got it." I say when the black monster comes walking as the guys and I walk away.

"Let me guess. Your mission to capture the tsunami cycles has failed?" Blake and I snicker

"It wasn't my fault. The Kelzacks- they failed."

"Zurgane, you're starting to sound like a bad movie. Take a break. Have a latte. Let's see what some fresh blood can do. Step forward, Lightning and Thunder Rangers." We enter the room again with Hunter in the middle, I'm on his left, Blake on his right.

We enter the room as Kapri and Mariah start bickering with each other

"Our plan to infiltrate the Rangers is on schedule, Lothor." Hunter says

"I don't care much for schedules. I am a results-oriented evil genius."

"Don't rush us. We know what we're doing." Hunter talks back

"How dare you speak to Lother that way! Bow, and show some respect!" The one called Zurgane yells

"Listen, while you're out there getting that latte, could you bring me a ninfat, one-sugar cappuccino?" Black asks sarcastically and Kapri and Mariah giggle and I smirk

"See if they have those muffin tops. They're sweet." Choobo says when Zurgane charges at Blake

"Why you-" Hunter grabs his weapon but doesn't pull it out when my weapon, a bow, is already out and I quickly pull back the string and an arrow of lightning appears

"Try it. I dare you." I say as I aim it at Zurgane, the two girls backing away from us as Chooboo stands away

"Enough!" Lothor says as he stands up as Zurgane lets go of Blake

"How many times do I have to tell you? There's no "I" in "Team"." Lothor tells Zurgane who tries to talk but stutters

"Rangers. Go, do what you must. But remember, I won't wait forever." Hunter puts his hand over my bow lowering it as I let the string release slowly causing the arrow to disappear. We walk out of the room as I hear Mariah and Kapri talking

"Those boys are so yummy."

"Yummy with a spoon." I growl slightly as I draw an arrow and shoot at the girls, missing intentionally but getting the message clear.

"White!" Hunter yells my code name

"Stay away from those two, or my aim won't miss." I say threateningly to the two girls who frantically nod, as Hunter drags me away

"What were you thinking?" Blake yells at me as we walk to our room

"Like I was gonna let those two talk about you two like that." I say blankly when Hunter grabs my shoulder turning me around

"Lothor could have seriously messed you up because of that." Hunter says softly

"Well lesson learned. Come on we gotta meet Dustin at his work." I say as I pulled away walking toward the transporter.

We transort back to Earth as we drive to the place where Dustin said to meet us last time we hang out.

"Storm Chargers." Blake says as we walk in and spot Dustin through the window

"Hey you guys came." He says as he and the guys handshake

"Yeah. Cool place." Blake says as we all start talking with Dustin looks between Hunter and Blake.

"Hey, you guys, cool. You finally get to meet." He goes betwen them as two people come walking towards us. A girl, with blond hair and a blue shirt and a guy, with dark black hair wearing a red jacket.

"Uh, Shane and Tori. Meet Blake, Hunter and Rea." Dustin says pointing to us

"Hey." The guy named Shane shakes both of my brother's hand.

"Tori, Rea is the one I was talking to you about. The surfer." Dustin says as I notice both Tori and Blake staring at each other

'Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter says

"But not everything." Blake stares at Tori as I sigh. Shane pulls Dustin to the side as Tori looks at me

"So Dustin told me that you surfed." She says to me as Blake is staring at her still when Hunter pulls him away

"Yeah surf for fun most of the time." I reply back

"Have you surfed at the beach yet?"

"No I haven't. Been wanting too."

"If you want, I can take you one day."

"That be awesome thanks. Just gotta escape from two pairs of protective eyes and i'll be fine." We laugh at my joke when Dustin comes back

"Come on, Tori, I gotta go. Catch you later guys." Everyone leaves

"Man that Tori is fine." Blake says chuckling

"Yeah. Question is, why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin.?"

"Who knows? Maybe she likes doing charity work." Hunter laughs as I hit him

"That is uncalled for."

"Relax sis. We are just joking." Blake defends Hunter

"Yeah? Well for a goof, Dustin is a nice guy that enjoys hanging out with Hunter of all people.. Which rarely happens. So be nice." \

I roll my eyes as I look for something to fix Blake's handle when I notice the guy, Shane, at the door watching us carefully. He watches my brothers for a good minute as he walks away. I find the thing for the grip and purchase it.

The boys and I go back to the truck as we ride in silence. We head to the track as Hunter and Blake suit up and take turns riding Hunter's bike.

As I fix Blake's handle when Dustin comes riding towards us. I look at the boys as they talk with Dustin. _Maybe what we are doing isn't worth the loss._ I think as I finish fixing the handle. Soon, Dustin says quickly that he has to go. He races off as Blake picks up Dustin's discarded backpack on the ground as the two laugh as I shake my head. _First person to actually be nice to us, and they are like this? Not cool._ I shake my head.

"Anyways, let's head back." Hunter says

"Go ahead. I'll stay." I say grabbing my purse after putting the bikes in the bed.

"What?"

"Go ahead and head back." I say again

"Oh come on Rea. Is this what we said at Storm Chargers?" Blake asks

"First person that has been nice to us for a while, and you treat them like this. It's not cool." I say as Hunter scoffs

"At least let's talk about this on the ship?" Blake says

"Dude let's go. She's not gonna come." Hunter says walking away toward the truck as Blake looks at me before he follows Hunter. I watch as they drive off leaving me in the literal dirt. I walk off when I notice Shane and Tori standing and cheering as Dustin rides. I walk to them when Dustin pulls up to them

"Did I look faster?" Dustin asks as Shane handshakes him

"You were ripping, bro. Where is Hunter and Blake? I figured they be here."

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess they had better things to do than just hang out with a goof like me, huh?" I hear as I walk to them

"Which I am sorry for." I say as I sigh

"Surprised to not seeing you with your brothers." Dustin says

"Yeah. Seems weird to be without them. Anyway, I just wanna say I am sorry for what they said."

"Don't be. Shane told me, you defended me. Thanks." Dustin says as we handshake

"Can you all point me the way to town? The guys left me." I ask

"Oh we can drive you to town." Tori smiles

"Really?"

"Yeah, hop in." She smiles as she leads me to her van as Dustin puts his bike in the back and Shane and him pile in. Before I get in, I turn to look at the tree line on the hill and see my brothers, in ranger form staring at me. They move their heads which means they are talking as I get in the van.

"Can't believe that little traitor."

"Don't call our sister a traitor."

"Well what now?"

"If I know her, she has a plan." They disappear as Tori drives past the treeline as she drops me off near Storm Chargers

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Happy to help." Shane says smiling as I smile back

"Oh and Tori?" I smile before I walk away

"My brother thinks you're cute." I smile. She blushes as they drive away. I walk to a secluded area as I morph, and transport back onto the ship

"Lightning Ranger! What were you thinking?" Lothor voice booms as I enter the main part of the ship

"Relax Lothor. It's all part of the plan."

"Plan?" Zurgane asks

"Instead of only using one way to infiltrate the Rangers, why not use multiple ways?" I ask as I hear Hunter laughing as he comes out behind me with Blake

"Good work White." Blake cheers

"Ah ingenious!" Lothor claps as we head to our room. We get to the room we all share

"You guys didn't mean it right? That I was a traitor?" I ask after we demorph.

"What?" Blake asks

"I heard you two talking, you called me a traitor." I say pointing towards Hunter who stammers

"Well- I…"

"Wow." I say as I lay in bed. I hear the door opening and closing as Hunter and Blake walk out. I sit up and grab a small box from the floor and pick it up. I open it to see a locket. I open it to see two pictures in the locket. On one side, It's with Hunter when we were adopted and then with Blake.

"So much for my happy ending." I whisper


End file.
